


Snowed In

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: As the snow rages on outside on Valentine's day, Cliff and Gray get a chance to enjoy a soft morning and a relaxing night.
Relationships: Cliff/Gray (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bokumono Exchanges





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBeckster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeckster/gifts).



> This is for the Bokumono Exchange Winter 2021, for the lovely TheBeckster. I have fun with this, so enjoy!

Cliff rolled his shoulders, his hands mindlessly chopping up onions as the sun slowly rose. He threw the diced onion into a skillet, adding some salt and pepper before starting on the potatoes. The heat from the kitchen warmed Cliff up as the wind picked up outside, the snow coming down harder. Today's blizzard was a godsend, allowing Cliff and Gray to stay home and spend Valentine's day with each other. Cliff was glad they had done their grocery shopping yesterday before the snow had shut them in. 

The potatoes went in the skillet, joining the onions as they sizzled away. Cliff's stomach growled with hunger as he pulled out a glass bottle of cream from the fridge. The rice was bubbling away as Cliff focused on the curry, thickening it up with the cream. The clock chimed, signaling to Cliff that it was eight and that soon Gray was going to wake up and harass Cliff for tea. Which is why Cliff already had the kettle heating up water and a tea bag waiting. 

Stirring the curry paste right into the skillet, he added a bit of water before letting the mixture bubble away. Cliff set the dishes into the sink for later and sat down to take a breather. Glancing around the kitchen, it was still wild for him to believe that he and Gray had gotten a little cabin outside of town, near Jennifer's tent. Gathering the materials had been torturous since he and Gray had worked so hard in the mornings and barely had time to be with each other. But here they were, in a beautiful two bedroom home, and so in love with each other. 

Warm arms wrapped Cliff's neck, a blonde head plopping right onto his. Cliff glanced up to see Gray's smile as he nuzzled Cliff. “Hey.” 

Gray sat down next Cliff, putting his head in his hand as his left hand held onto Cliff's. “Good Morning. I see the weather's pretty bad today. Is it a blizzard?” 

“Yeah the tv's not working and the snow blocked the front door. So no work for us today.” 

Gray sighed with relief, his hands moving to make himself his tea. “Thank god. Grandpa was getting frustrated with some metal he got from a friend of his. It just wouldn't bend the way he wanted so I'm glad to get a break.” 

Cliff smiled, getting back up to stir the curry. “I'm sure you are. Do you remember what day it is?” 

Gray frowned, turning around to check the calendar next to the fridge. His eyebrows rose as he saw the date, his mouth slowly turning into a grin. “Valentine's day? So we have the entire day to spend together huh?” 

“I was just as surprised as you when I got up this morning. I had a couple things planned for us to do today.” Cliff nodded, plating the rice and curry as Gray got Cliff a glass of juice. “Thankfully it's all stuff we can do inside.” 

Gray grinned as Cliff handed him a plate, thanking his boyfriend before digging in. “I told Grandpa that I was going to be busy for Valentine's Day but he was nagging me over a customer's request so I guess the Goddess heard my request for a day off.” 

Cliff chuckled. “I'm sure she did. Now did you think over what I was thinking about for the backyard?” 

“Building a small private onsen area? I think it's a good idea. I'm pretty sure than Grandpa knows the original contractors so I can send them a letter asking how they made the bathhouse by the mines.” Gray narrowed his eyes playfully, his leg gently nudging against Cliff's. “It would be nice to cuddle together under the stars, maybe even install a bench so we can relax and drink our milk afterwards.” 

Cliff raised an eyebrow, a smirk slowly forming as he nudged Gray's foot back. “Couldn't have said it better myself. Now are you done with your plate? I want to give your gift.”

“Already?” Gray wiped his mouth clean before reaching over to kiss Cliff on the cheek. “Delicious as always.” 

Cliff placed the dirty dishes into the sink, planning on scrubbing them clean later. “Thank you. Your gift is in the closet, it's the yellow box. Now take your time while I work my magic in the living room.” 

Cliff pushed Gray towards the stairs, giving a kiss on the cheek before quickly moving to the hallway closet next to the front door. He snatched up the various pillows and blankets, arranging them into a cozy circle on the rug in front of the fireplace. He moved the coffee table closer and brought out the bowls of snacks he had prepared earlier. Cliff nodded to himself, liking how soft and warm it all looked before kneeling down by the fireplace and adding a couple of logs inside from the sizable stack they had by the door. Starting the fire was quick and easy as Cliff had plenty of practice. 

And with the living room done Cliff grabbed his outfit, a matching set of pajamas to the ones he gifted Gray, and changed in the kitchen. Lastly he grabbed a stack of books and a bouquet of roses before settling down on the floor, waiting on Gray's reaction. 

And boy did Gray not disappoint. His shocked face was cute as Gray's cheeks turned a soft red before he padded over, his red pj's looking handsome against his frame. Cliff tried not to look at the box in Gray's hands as he reached a hand towards Gray. “Happy Valentine's Day Gray.” 

Gray chuckled as he gently lowed himself next to Cliff. They shared a delicate kiss, barely touching lips, enough to just savor each other's presence. He cupped Cliff's cheek and rubbed their noses together, his eyes sparkling with love and devotion. How had he end up with such a gorgeous man? “Happy Valentine's Day Cliff. I love you. Here's your gift before I forget.” 

Cliff opened the box, his chest immediately tightening up as he glanced upon a beautiful necklace, a small dangling blue feather encased in resin. He turned to Gray who held his hand out, silently asking Cliff for the necklace so he could be the one to put it on for Cliff. Gray's teeth bit into his lower lip as he saw the feather resting just below Cliff's collarbone, the blue hue looking striking against his skin. 

Holding his hand, Gray spoke. “This necklace is a promise. One day I'll go searching for the marriage bird and I'll get that feather. But until that day, when I feel like I'm worthy enough for you, this is my promise to you.” 

Cliff closed his eyes for a brief moment before letting his forehead rest against Gray's. “You're already worthy enough for me. But I'll accept that promise and I'm already anticipating the day when it arrives.” 

Cliff tilted his head and with this kiss, they sealed that promise. Leaning back, Cliff pouted. “Your gift blows mine out of the water big time. When did you learn resin work?” 

Gray shook his head. “I love these pajamas. They're so soft and I can already see how hard it's going to make getting up in the mornings with them on. Jeff taught me last month and I've been working really hard not to destroy the feather as I lowered them into the resin. I also spent loads of time trying to find small blue feathers when a lot of the birds around here are majorly red or yellow. I'm really glad you like it.”

Cliff touched his necklace. “I really do.” He leaned his body to the left, letting their sides touch as they gazed into the fire. “You'll have to ask Claire to give you pointers on finding blue feathers. I mean she went out one day and next thing you know she proposed to Doctor. Even he was surprised at how quick she got the feather.” 

“Wasn't it like two weeks after she asked him out? That girl works hard and fast.” 

Cliff glanced at Gray, “Reminds me of a certain blacksmith in training. You asked me out literally three days after I got the vineyard job and Claire never lets me live it down.” 

Gray huffed. “I didn't want to ask you out and then have to say goodbye after a couple of months. You know I don't do distance well. It also didn't help that Grandpa was riding my ass about being serious about being a blacksmith.” Gray felt a finger tap against his chin and his pout turned into a grin, “But now we're here and you're never leaving.” 

“Never ever.” Another kiss, slightly deeper this time. “Now are you ready for the main event?” 

“Cuddling in front of the fire and just talking isn't it?” 

Cliff shook his head, his hand reaching behind him to grab the first book of the pile he brought out. Once Gray saw the book, his face bursted out into laughter and excitement. “You got them? Oh I'm ready!”

The book Cliff had in his hand was a mystery novel, part one of a five book series that Popuri had been raving over. Cliff had bought all five and saved them for today, where Gray could sit in his lap and they could read the book series together. Gray quickly sat in between Cliff's legs and leaned back, the book settling in his lap as Cliff put his head over Gray's shoulder. It was an incredibly intimate position that felt so right to them as they covered their legs up with a fuzzy blanket. Reading books together was a special thing between them, with Gray loving to read but his hands unable to really stay still for long periods of time and Cliff was able to enjoy Gray's voice while turning the pages for him. It was a win win for them and they spent hours sitting in bed, reading. 

Gray waited as Cliff turned to the first page, his hands caressing Cliff's legs. He was so comfortable and safe in Cliff's arms, he wanted to be nowhere else but here. Cliff nudged Gray with his chin, chuckled as Gray jolted out of his thoughts before looking down, his eyes finding the first sentence. 

“Chapter one: The one who screamed wolf.” Cliff hummed softly as Gray spoke, his words painting an amazing picture in his mind. 

And so their afternoon went by with Gray's words filling their home with mystery and wonder. What a Valentine's Day for them, fire roaring and the snow outside twirling around.


End file.
